El fin
by chreisthewolf07
Summary: Se acabó


Solamente eran grandes problemas lo que podían ver mis ojos, veía gotas de sudor cayendo sobre cada uno de nuestros cuerpos, y no únicamente sudor, pero también gotas de un cierto líquido rojo oscuro, y aterrador: sangre. Tails, Knuckles, Amy y yo estábamos perdiendo una batalla, talvez la más grande que hayamos tenido, obviamente era contra el psicótico Eggman, dentro de su base. Pero el cobarde no se atrevía a mostrar la cara, en cambio mandó a una de sus más grandes y quizás mejoradas creaciones: Metal Sonic. Mi clon metálico malvado y de mis mayores rivales. Debía admitirlo, era más fuerte que otras veces, pues ahora su diseño no podía ni fundirlo la lava, sus orejas como cuchillas, no podías ni rosarlas. Sus pies con el quíntuple de fuerza que los de un canguro y, lo peor de todo, sus garras con la filosidad de 5 cuchillos y sierras potentes, era lo más mortal que tenía aquel monstruo. Nada de lo que le hacíamos funcionaba, Tails al ser un niño de 8 años no tenía mucha posibilidad con él, incluso los robotitos que había creado para tener algo de ayuda, todos habían sido destruidos, Amy no podía con su Piko Piko Hammer y con los constantes golpes amenazaba con quebrarse, ni siquiera Knuckles con toda su fuerza podía acabar con Metal y yo estaba muy débil como para cambiar a mi Súper forma además faltaban algunas esmeraldas. Eggman sólo se quedaba ahí gozando de nuestro fracaso y desfallecimiento, al notar nuestro estado, observé que el gordinflón ya veía la hora de acabar con nosotros.

-Jajaja, de acuerdo Metal Sonic, acaba con el pequeñín- ordenó Eggman al robot súper poderoso dirigiéndolo a Tails.

-Si amo- respondió éste

Lo que presencié fue totalmente horrible, mi copia metálica se dirigió a mi mejor amigo zorro, yo y los demás al estar demasiado débiles no pudimos hacer nada más que ver como Metal con sus muy filosas garras atacó a Tails y con las mismas hizo que su cabeza se despegara de su cuerpo mandándola a volar muy lejos de él, y su cuerpo con toda la sangre ahora chorreada sobre él.

Mientras el médico lanzó una risa maniática y ahora se la llevó contra mi amigo equidna. Metal fue hasta él y sin nada más que hacer, sin fuerza y con sólo los brazos cubriéndose el rostro para recibir el golpe final, lo cual ocurrió, ahora ese robot fuera de control con una espada plateada que sostenía se dirigió a él y se la atravesó entre pecho y espalda, justamente en el corazón, Knuckles ahora no era nada más que un cadáver ahí tirado manchado de sangre, lo que me hizo pensar: "¿ahora quién protegerá la Esmeralda Maestra?".

Pero no acabó ahí, Eggman y Metal Sonic tenían ganas de más, al ser Amy y yo los únicos, el Dr. Dio la indicación a mi yo robótico de hacer que Amy ufriera el mismo destino que mi otros dos amigos ahora muertos. Metal Sonic no perdió tiempo en dirigirse a ella para acabarla, ambos tratamos de hacer algo, ella tratar de esquivar el golpe fatal que le pudiera dar y yo en ir en su auxilio, pero fue tarde, con el mismo objeto afilado asesino se cargó contra Amy y sin piedad alguna solo vi como ahora de ella solo quedaban 2 partes cortadas, ambas sin ningún movimiento, aquello me hizo estar al borde de las lágrimas, después de todo este tiempo de ser perseguido con ella, le cumpliría su deseo, empezaba a sentir algo por mi Ames, sin embargo, fue tarde, ya nunca ocurriría.

Estaba consciente del próximo movimiento de mi enemigo trastornado, se me quedó viendo desde su lugar con la sonrisa más psicótica que pudiera tener, Metal Sonic por su lado e acercaba a mí.

-Jajajajajaja, al fin, después de todo este tiempo maldito erizo, tu fin a llegado- empezó a hablar Eggman maliciosamente- realmente creíste que podías vencerme, ahora sin ti, no habrá esperanza alguna para el mundo que dentro de muy poco será mío, mírate, acabado, destruido, mira a tus amigos, todos contaban contigo y tú les fallaste, y mira hacia el mundo pensaron que tenían a un gran héroe entre ellos, pero fue una mentira, de ahora en adelante tendrán a un cruel gobernante y todo fue tú culpa, ¿Cómo te sientes con ello? ahora, Metal Sonic, ¡ASESINALO!-

Todo lo que hice fue sopesar las palabras de Eggman, no era posible, él tenía razón, mis amigos asesinados fatalmente, todo está perdido, ya no hay nada que hacer, no hay esperanza alguna, todo está perdido, no me lo perdonaré nunca, fue mi culpa. Entonces con la poca fuerza que ya me quedaba, solo vi como Metal Sonic corría hacía mi con todo su ser y armas para poner fin a mí, lo observé a sólo unos centímetros, listo para matarme, y ya estaba por darme el golpe final, cuando lo vi con su poder en dirección a mí, a un centímetro de acabarme

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- desperté en mi cama jadeante, todo fue una pesadilla.


End file.
